


2 minute ficlets (O.C, EW, SN, HP, DS, House, SGA, SG1, SV, TS)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Everwood, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Smallville, Sports Night, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The OC, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written way back in 2005 for BethBethBeth' s Two Minute Warning challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 minute ficlets (O.C, EW, SN, HP, DS, House, SGA, SG1, SV, TS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



One for each of [](http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com/profile)[**bethbethbeth**](http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com/)'s two minute challenge title prompts, a different fandom each.

The O.C -- Fear of Flying

Seth Cohen thought Ryan Atwood was the bravest person he knew. Willing to fight a crowd of Water Polo jocks when they threatened to beat the shit out of Seth (who he'd only known a little while); hoping to protect his wreck of a mother from her abusive boyfriend; trying so hard to keep Marissa -- the needy anorexic bitch -- from self-destructing. Ryan was wonderful.

Even more wonderful in Seth's opinion because he'd admitted a fear of his own: Ryan hated flying.

Seth had yet to own up to the thing that scared _him_ the most. But if Ryan could sit white-knuckled next to him as the plane went up, Seth could be brave, too. He leaned over into Ryan's seat space and kissed him.

  
Remembrance of Things Past -- Everwood

 

It's the scrape of metal on metal that brought Ephram Brown to Everwood, and the same thing (indirectly) that will eventually make him leave. The first time, it's his mother's death that does it. A loss he will feel the rest of his life.

Another collision, and the slow death that follows, is what causes his exit with Bright. They fall in love improbably, a music geek and a supposed dumb jock. But it's an accident between friends that brings them both to this point.

The scrape of metal on metal, burning rubber and regret.

  
Nice Work -- Sports Night

"All this and more, on tomorrow's Sports night on CSC."

"And we're out."

"Good show, Casey," Dan said, as they high fived each other. Actually, it hadn't been that good a show. Everything that could go wrong, did. But they'd made it through, just like always.

"Even though we don't have any pants?" Casey asked, laughing.

Dan pondered the other good things that came from being pantsless with Casey.

"Even without the pants. Who needs them, anyway?"

Later, sweaty and sated in Casey's apartment, Dan only put his back on to answer the door for their pizza delivery.

  
Vanity Fair -- Harry Potter

Now that Harry can admit to himself that what he feels for Draco is almost entirely nothing like hate, he can also admit that he watches Draco a bit _too_ closely.

Notices the way his white blond hair falls perfectly to his shoulders, the way his robes are never mussed. It's nothing like the way Harry is, cobbled together and falling apart.

Draco is different. He'd probably only be disheveled through the work of magic. His crisp appearance is a product of the boy himself. A Malfoy would never deign to have split ends.

Harry wants nothing more than to muss up Draco's perfect hair, shred those velvet robes, and see if there's a real boy underneath.

  
The Neverending Story -- Due South

There was nothing to see but snow, nothing to feel but cold, and the way it seeped into your bones, making it likely you soon would feel nothing. There was nothing to hear but the sound of Fraser egging the dogs along, and the shushing noise of the sled riding the icy tracks.

At night, there was true warmth. The feel of Fraser's body next to his, the sound of the stories they told to keep each other awake and sane. The smell of him - so good, for something so raw.

Everything he needed. It was a story he never wanted to end, he hoped the journey would go on forever.

  
Women in Love -- House

There's nothing so annoying as a woman in love, House thinks, unless it's a woman in love with him when he doesn't return the favor. He knows she's feeling vulnerable, attracted to his neediness. But he'll be nobody's broken toy to mend, least of all hers.

He pops another pill as he limps his way to Wilson's office. They consult on a case, or perhaps have a quickie. Wilson knows he's not as broken as he looks, and also knows how to fix him.

If he has his way - and he always does -- wives, ex-wives and dewy-eyed ducklings will not be discussed.

  
Persuasion -- SGA

Trying to apologize to John for the biggest fucking blunder ever, Rodney wishes he'd not been so persuasive in the first place. Because if John won't accept it, he won't accept _him_ , and that's simply not acceptable.

Rodney hates being wrong, hates that his wrongness had such repercussions. It's one tihng to say 'it's the end of the world' quite another to have ones actions make that come literally true.

He wonders when or if John will forgive him. He can never forgive himself.

John's words as the transporter closes give him the faintest glimmering of hope.

  
A Distant Mirror -- SG1

Looking at the quantum miror is like looking inside his own head, Jack thinks of all the possible lives he's imagined but never dared to live. The outcomes differ by millimeters or miles, but in every one, Jack made a choice. He didn't just sit on his ass saying notihng and dreaming of a future that never would be.

Sometimes Daniel was dead, sometimes it was Sam. Once or twice he'd made entirely wrong choices and taken the world out with him. But in none of them, he was sure, had he felt so powerless, The way he did in this reality. He wondered how many versions it would take to get it right.

  
Asking for trouble -- SV

Even as his hands go to unbutton his trousers, he knows it's a bad idea. He's sprawled out on the piled blankets and hay, cock already leaking through linen. Clark could come in at any moment. This is his fortress of solitude, after all. And to find his best friend, the guy he looks up to, sniffing sweaty stolen flannel, and stroking himself, would be a shock to the poor, innocent farmboy.

Only Lex suspects Clark is far less innocent than he'd like everyone to believe. No one who has seen what Clark has, and done what he's done (Even if he won't admit it) can be truly young.

Maybe it's an excuse. Maybe Lex just wants to be caught, and see how Clark would punish him. Lex comes, imagining the possibilities.

  
A Child's Garden of Verses -- The Sentinel

Even as a child, Blair was an anthropologist. He loved fairy-tales, parables and stories. Not just for the wizards and witches, but also for the lessons they taught. Blair was a student of the universe, even at an early age.

So when he found himself as an adult, living in his very own fairy tale - wizards and monsters and treasures galore - not to mention a capital H Hero -- he couldn't have been happier. But what he wondered was, when would he wake up and find his carriage had become a pumpkin again.

Curling up closer to Jim, he hoped it was never.  



End file.
